Ciro Zinus
"Palerino." - Ciro, to Eri. Normal= A mix of emotions. Created by Nuzlet.(Make sure to check out the Young Horror Theorist, as he made this template). Appearance His clothes could be considered, "light armor". He wears a black cloak, with an orange and blue marking on the back of it. He sports a white shirt that is mostly covered by his black cloak. Under that, he has dark blue jeans. On his feet, he seems to have standard black tennis shoes. He also seems to be wearing finger less gloves. His expression seems a bit blank but other than that, he's fine. His eyes are normally colored oddly, the top is orange while the bottom is blue, must be a birth defect. When he summons his bladed weapons, one of his eyes go complete orange while the other one goes complete blue, they also seem to be glowing. Personality and Behavior Ciro is very distant. He is sometimes very rude, which can make him come of as a complete dick. He sometimes interacts with people, but mostly keeps to himself. He is a swearer, swearing sometimes, even in front of his parents. However, he still can be happy, sad, and a lot of other emotions. He is actually very awkward. Even though his emotions are odd, he still feels sympathy, and tries to make people feel better. He can give off very frightening glares, and his expression at times is almost always...blank. He can be violent if you try to get in a fight with him. He tries to not hurt children, but if their on his target list..well. You don't want to know. He is very serious about his target list, but he gives people a choice on if they want to do it the hard way, or the easy way. If killing large groups of people that start to attack him, he starts to act psychotic, in this state he is a danger to himself, friends, and bystanders. History / Backstory Ciro's backstory is...complicated. When he was born, he was not smiling. Instead, he was, generally, looking pretty annoyed and unhappy. He didn't cry, he didn't whine. He just looked, mad. As a kid, Ciro was very anti-social, almost always on the computer. He was very interested in weapons with blades, studying, examining, and always learning about them. At the age of six, he had gotten a new dog. Despite being an animal that can't understand him, he talked to the mutt about his problems, why he's so distant, and he generally loved them. He still has this dog, however, this pup is a bit old now. His parents, despite almost always trying to interact with him, were never that close to him, this is because he would literally try to cut them out of his life. He didn't have any friends(besides his dog), he didn't really care about anything. When he was 7, he was in a very severe accident, breaking his left kneecap, and he never ended up getting surgery. When he had turned 14, he had discovered, his "power". He could summon bladed weapons with ease. This was amazing, as he had always had a fascination for them. One year later, he had discovered he had incredible strength, using this to his advantage he was able to make a money off of street fight tournaments. He had also discovered he had incredible endurance, one time literally getting stabbed in the stomach and almost seeming unfazed by it. It turns out that when he was born, his parents had his genes messed with, resulting in him gaining such powers and endurance. Angered by this, he abandoned his parents and his dog, and left, he plans to return very soon, but for now, he sleeps in caves. Present Day / Current Life Currently, he's gotten into dark arts and demon sorcery, gaining two new powers, the ability to sending someone into the air and hold them there, being able to force them to take hits or fling them around at the terrain to take damage. Another being the ability to summon energy beams out of his knives. He also now has a "target" list. However, instead of killing people, he just fights them to get data on their abilities/powers. Powers and Abilities *Ability to summon bladed weapons. *Inhuman Strength. *Insane Endurance. *Energy blasts from bladed weapons. *Demonic Powers. Faults and Weaknesses *His left knee cap is very tender and sensitive, due to being severely injured as a child. *Exploitation of himself and friends. Trivia *He loves pasta. *He has been injured a lot. Theme(s) * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZ8DmvBmDCM Terraria - Moon Lord |-|Gallery= Gallery / Tab 1 * Currently no other images. Category:Template Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pansexual Category:Nuzlet